


Burning Passion

by SiriusLoire



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Gen, Lasswell doesn't trust him in the kitchen and maybe he's right, Rain is clumsy, Slice of Life, he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusLoire/pseuds/SiriusLoire
Summary: Rain decides to help Lasswell by cooking alone and letting him relax for a bit.He thought that, "as a Knight of Granshelt", everything would have been smooth as oil... but that was not the case.
Relationships: Lasswell/Rain (Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Burning Passion

“I said that this time I’ll be the one that will cook and take care of the kitchen!”

Rain wondered for a bit why Lasswell was looking at him like he didn’t trust him at all.

“Rain…” the guy replied folding his arms on his chest. “Are you really sure?”

“I can do it!” He said, trying to look confident. “After all… I am a knight of Grandshelt!”

Lasswell sighed and stroked back a whisp of black hair that fell on his face. “So… You are telling me that I can go and sit on the couch and… relax?”

“Yes!” Rain replied grabbing him by his shoulders, making him turn and pushing him away from the kitchen. “Now, go and relax! Yesterday was a difficult day for you, so... let me do it!”

“Ok, fine, try to not put on fire the whole house…”

“I told you that I can do it!” and then he closed the door, leaving him outside.

He looked at all the pots and instruments all over the place.

_Who am I kidding? I don’t even know where to start!_ He thought, gulping loudly. _Maybe… I can start with something easy… Not easy like a sandwich with ham, of course…_

He took some books from the shelf, trying to find a decent recipe to follow.

“We need some carbs, proteins and a bit of veggies…” he whispered to himself, scrolling thought the page he was reading. “It tooks no time for preparing meat and a salad… Maybe some pasta… Oh! This one looks fine! I just need eggs… pig cheek… pecorino cheese… and some pepper. And look! I found also a simple cake to bake! I can work on it as the pasta boils and bake as we eat!”

He quickly took all the ingredients and started to prepare the dishes. He had no problems while preparing the main meal, everything began to be weird as he started to prepare the cake.

For at least five times he made the items he used fall on the floor, so that he had to slam them in the sink and search for others. The dough seemed impossible to control, to the point that his apron had many stains after he mixed the flour with the eggs and the heavy cream.

After checking that the other things seemes edible, he left the pasta dishes ready on the counter and the meat still in the pan. In the meanwhile he poured the the dough in the cake pan and slammed it in the oven.

“I don’t have time to check temperature and mode, I’m gonna put everything at max power… Nothing bad will happen!”

Then he sighed and wiped away the sweat from his forehead.

“Mission accomplished!” He said removing the dirty apron and putting it away. “Lasswell! It’s ready!”

“Ok! I’m gonna prepare the table.”

As soon as Lasswell finished to settle the table, Rain made his triumphal entrance holding the pasta plates and he placed them on the table’s surface.

When he sat down, he understood why Lasswell was looking at his one like he didn’t knew what it was. The plate looked more like an omelette with some noodles in and a bit of cheese, burned bacon and pepper.

_It looks completely different from the book!_ He thought, looking at Lasswell trying to take a bit of it with the fork, but giving up and using the knife to cut it. _I don’t know if I must stop Lasswell from trying it… what if he gets a food poisoning from this?! Too late!!! Should I ask him to spit it out?!_

Lasswell tasted a bit of the thing he had on the dish and chewed for a long time. Then he hummed amused.

“What?” Rain asked. He didn’t had the courage to taste it.

“Even thought it looks like a monster omelette and the bacon is too much roasted, the taste is good.” Lasswell replied, eating it again.

_I don’t believe him!_ “Lasswell… If you don’t like it, there’s no need to eat it…”

“Rain, I’m serious. Why don’t you try it too?”

Rain gulped and looked at the thing. He took the fork and the knife and cut a piece of it.

As he ate it, he had to give reason to Lasswell: the taste was fine.

“Well, I thought it turned out very much worse…” He said, continuing to eat.

“At least, if I die in battle, I am sure that you won’t die of hunger.” Lasswell said with a serious tone.

Rain choked on his glass of water. “Lasswell, what the-”

“Come on, I was kidding!”

“Don’t say that ever again, please!” then he sighed. “Wait, I’m gonna bring the other things…”

_I am lucky that the pasta turned out tasty…_ He thought as he served the meat and the salad and as they both ate in silence. _This one too turned out nice too… Maybe the meat is overcooked, but Lasswell is eating it without saying anything bad or doing some weird face expressions…_

“If I’ll ever be ill or badly wounded, we won’t starve…”

“… Dude, are you ok?”

“I’m just stating that you can cook too… Even thought I can smell something burning from the kitchen. Maybe you made pots or the pans overheat…” Lasswell replied while he wiped his mouth with the table napkin.

“OH NO!”

Rain got up pretty fast that he almost made the chair fall on the floor. _I forgot about the cake!_

“Rain?”

“I’LL BE BACK SOON!”

He went inside the kitchen and saw some smoke coming from the oven.

“No no no no no…” He whispered while he took the gloves and opened the lid.

What it was supposed to be a cake was now something black and still burning. “Nooooo!”

He ran outside the kitchen and he closed the door. “Oh gosh… What have I done…”

“Rain, are you ok?”

Lasswell was in front of him, looking worried.

“Uh? Ah! Yeah… no worries…”

“And what’s this smell? Was something burning?”

“It’s…” _C’mon, Rain, think about something!_ “My… Burning passion?”

Lasswell frowned and looked at him like he said something unbelieaveble.

_Good job Rain, now you have the title of Idiot of Grandshelt!_

“Let me see what you did…”

In a second, Lasswell pushed him away from the door and came inside the room.

“Lasswell! Wait!”

Rain heard Lasswell chuckling.

“What’s so funny?”

“That I’m not the only one that almost burned the kitchen while cooking for the first time.” Lasswell replied, kneeling and taking out from the oven what remained of the cake. “Maybe you don’t remeber because you were a bit more than a toddler, but one day I wanted to help your mother cooking. She agreed until I burnt the kitchen curtains.”

“Ah ha…” Rain chuckled, scratching his head. “But you were a child…”

“It doesn’t matter, it happens to people. Sometimes it happens to me even now.”

_That is why sometimes he takes a few more time than usual to prepare the meals…_

“Unluckly… This one is to throw away…”

“I’m sorry, I’ve wasted the ingredients…”

“Hey, Rain… there’s no waste if you are still trying and improving.”

“Let’s do this… I won’t do anything alone anymore when it comes to cooking! May I learn it helping you sometimes?”

Lasswell looked at him marveled while he tried to open the cake pan. “Of course you can! Why this request?”

“I just want help. I’m tired to… force you on be the only one that cooks...”

Lasswell chuckled. “Ok then… But first, let’s clean this mess…”

“Fine! We’ll be done in no time!” _I will ban myself from the kitchen, I’ve almost burnt the house!_

The days after, Rain really tried to improve his cooking skills, but with poor results.

In the end, he was just happy to spend a bit more time with Lasswell, while he really tried his best to teach him how to work with different kind of meals.

**Author's Note:**

> So... First FFBE fan fiction for me!  
> I imagined that Rain and Lasswell managed to do both house things, but with Lasswell being the "kitchen king", so Rain felt a bit guilty to let him cook even the days they were very tired.  
> In the end I think that Lasswell enjoys that Rain wants to help him a bit.
> 
> Also, sorry for any error that would be present: as many or a few of you may know, English is not my first language! ^w^


End file.
